Give me Strenght
by LynHope
Summary: Ela perdeu toda a sua família quando criança, mas isso não a impediu de abrir um sorriso toda vez que o sol nascia e agradecer pela vida. Isabella Swan vivia.


**Ela perdeu toda a sua família quando criança, mas isso não a impediu de abrir um sorriso toda vez que o sol nascia e agradecer pela vida. Isabella Swan **_**vivia.**_

_Inspirada em algumas músicas de Snow Patrol._

_O nome da fanfic faz referência à música Give me Streght._

_(_www . youtube . com / watch? v= 8wreydkthkI)

CAPÍTULO 1

Música do capítulo: _Ask Me How I Am_ (www . youtube . com / watch? v= eVJtGeqG3Kw)

Bella sorriu para o seu décimo cliente naquela manhã enquanto interrogava-lhe sobre o seu pedido. Richard, um senhor de seus 70 anos, se derreteu pelo sorriso da jovem como em toda manhã.

Isabella Swan exalava simpatia, conquistando rapidamente sua chefe e clientes. Era seu primeiro empregos desde sua saída do orfanato. O que mais impressionava naquela menina é que ela tinha motivos de sobra para ser uma jovem amargurada. Aos 13 anos, perdeu os pais, sua única família, ficando assim sozinha no mundo. Porém isso definitivamente não a impediu de ser a encantadora garota que sempre foi, hipnotizando a todos com o seu bom humor constante e seu largo, singelo e doce sorriso.

- Café preto e torradas. – O de sempre. Era definitivamente uma incógnita o porquê de Isabella ainda perguntar.

Ela se encaminhou, ainda sorrindo, à cozinha anexando o pedido à prateleira.

- Você conquistou um senhor de 70 anos, Bells. – Bella soltou uma gargalhada. Alice, sua melhor amiga, era bastante divertida.

Perto dali, Edward bufava sem nenhum motivo aparente. Ao contrário da nossa encantadora garçonete, Edward Cullen era de mal com a vida. Talvez a carga de ser filho único, ou quem sabe as decisões que ele _não pode_ tomar, como a sua graduação. Cursava advocacia por pressão do pai, para que assumisse a firma da família um dia. Ele abominava essa profissão, sendo uma possível justificativa pelo seu estresse contínuo. Não tinha, porém, motivação para ir contra as ordens do pai. A medicina cada dia se afundava gradualmente em sua mente, entristecendo-o pelo fato. Ele queria a área da saúde, não os tribunais. Um obstetra ou pediatra, talvez.

- Pode ir Kate. Eu fecho por hoje. – Isabella sorriu enquanto sua chefe se despedia com um abraço.

- Até te levava em casa se não fosse esse compromisso. – A decepção de Kate era visível em sua face. Graças à ela, Bella tinha seu emprego. Kate era uma pessoa extremamente generosa.

- Sem problemas, Kate. O ponto de ônibus fica logo ali na esquina.

- Só tenha cuidado. – Às vezes, ela lhe lembrava sua mãe. Kate era casada e mãe de dois filhos. O instinto materno sempre aflorado em preocupação com as pessoas ao seu redor, principalmente as órfãs. Ela era uma grande colaboradora do orfanato em que Bella viveu grande parte de sua vida.

- Sempre tenho. – Bella sorriu pela milionésima vez naquele dia, lhe acompanhando até a porta.

Após ajeitar as últimas coisas, apagar todas as luzes e trancar tudo, ela se foi.

Não teve que esperar muito pela condução. Como morava do outro lado da cidade, se permitiu sentar e pensar. Esse era um dos momentos em que sentia maior falta dos pais. Outro grande momento era quando se encontrava em seu apartamento. Costumava pensar, quando pequena, que nunca moraria sozinha. Infelizmente, decidiram-lhe o contrário, mas ela não se alarmava. Sempre foi muito religiosa e acreditava fielmente nas ações de Deus. Se lhe fora tirada a família tão cedo, teve um motivo.

Edward chegou em casa cansado, como em todos os dias. A faculdade e o estágio lhe consumiam totalmente, mas, mesmo assim, forçava um sorriso para os pais na mesa de jantar e contava ,com falsa animação, sobre seu dia. Logo depois, se recolhia para seu quarto onde lia um pouco sobre o que mais gostava. Acabava lhe sendo um _hobby_. Às vezes, quando lia até a exaustão, acordava com um livro sobre si. Esperança de um dia fazer o que tanto ansiava.

_Ninguém nunca te perguntou como você está?_

**N/A: Então? Gostaram? Odiaram?**

**Continuo se gostarem.**

**Bjs**


End file.
